Brady's Mistake
by Wendy Pierce
Summary: Brady feels bad for leaving.He thinks that it was all a big mistake that he made.Please R&R! Song used: Mistake By:Demi Lovato


**"Mistake" By: Demi Lovato  
****One-shot song-fic By:Brakayla Fan44  
****I got the idea to use this from listening to the song earlier. I made sure no one did this song so I didn't copy them or anything. This is going to be in Brady's P.O.V, but he's not singing it. It just goes with how he felt about leaving Kinkow and stuff. I know that parts of the song don't match with what's going on, but, I'll try to make it fit. Please review! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Brady's P.O.V  
**I feel so depressed about leaving Kinkow. I thought about how people would be mad at me and what I did was wrong. One day, I was sitting in my old room in Chicago, playing songs on my iPod until I came to a song that relates to how I feel about leaving. Here it is:

_Now that I'm thinking sober  
Don't you try to get no closer  
I'm just gonna get in my car and drive, and drive  
Looking in the rear view mirror  
Everything is so much clearer  
Watch me wave it all goodbye, goodbye_

Now that I left Kinkow, I felt so lonley and depressed. I just got into the air ballon and flew away. I watched the island as I flew higher. I waved goodbye knowing that I'll probably never see the island again.

_The lights flashing giving me all the danger signs  
Someone to save, to save but it don't work that way  
Think you made your greatest mistake  
I'm not gonna call this a break  
Think you really blew it this time  
Think you could walk on such a thin line  
Won't be taking your midnight calls  
Ignore the rocks you throw at my wall  
I see it written on your face  
You know you made it, your greatest mistake  
_

I keep thinking that I made a HUGE **mistake** leaving. No one would probably want to see me again because of how stupid I am. I ruined everything by just leaving. Leaving was my greatest **mistake**.

_When the last straw is broken  
When the last door is closing  
I ain't that dumb to stick around, stick around  
I ain't got the time for looking back  
When you let yourself slip through the cracks  
And you just keep going down, down, down  
I'ma stay undercover, lay low, need some time  
No one to save, to save these sick cycles over me_

I'm not going to alway's look back at all the great times I had and smiled. I keep regreting leaving. I'm just going to stay low. I need some time alone. Sometime for myself and to think a lot of things through.

_Think you made your greatest mistake  
I'm not gonna call this a break  
Think you really blew it this time  
Think you could walk on such a thin line  
Won't be taking your midnight calls  
Ignore the rocks you throw at my wall  
I see it written on your face  
You know you made it, your greatest mistake_

What is wrong with me! Leaving for a dumb reason! I can't believe I did this just for Mikayla. I blew what we might have had for good. I made a big **mistake**.

_Why you looking at me, spitting the same old line  
Trying to creep back ain't no flipping my mind  
Don't you get it by now the story's over, over  
Still calling my name outside my house  
I'm hitting the switch, watch the lights go out  
Watch the lights go out  
I hope you ache, ache, ache, ah-oh-oh  
I hope you ache, ache, ache, ah-oh, yeah-yeah-yeah  
_

I know that I can never come back to Kinkow. Everythings ruined and a mess because of me. How can I be so stupid?! Oh wait, I'm already stupid. But, how can I do this? Just leave and not care about anything anymore instead of becoming mature for Mikayla?!

_Think you made your greatest mistake  
I'm not gonna call this a break  
Think you really blew it this time  
Think you could walk on such a thin line  
Won't be taking your midnight calls  
Ignore the rocks you throw at my wall  
I see it written on your face  
You know you made it, your greatest mistake  
Oh, oh_

I made a mistake that can't be fixed. It's not like I can be forgiven easily for being a total idiot and jerk. I should of just thought things through before letting my mind take over and tell me that leaving was the right thing to do. Now, I know that what I did was make it my greatest **mistake** ever.

I went to sleep for a bit and dreamt of how things would have been like if I would of stayed on the island. It wasn't long before I woke up realizing that there won't be any chance's of me going back on the island and no point on dreaming about it. I stay up every night, loosing sleep, for no reason. I miss my family. My real family. The people I truly love and now miss. If only I can go back on the island and everything would be normal. If only I didn't make a big

**Mistake**...

* * *

**That's it. I hope you guys liked it! 'Seeing Doubles' and my other story, 'I need your help' will be uploaded soon! I promise. Please Review! Thanks! BYE! :)**

**~Brakayla Fan44**

**P.s-There's going to be a Hunger Games reference in one of the stories. You can try to guess which one it is in the reviews. If you get it right, I'll put you in the credits. I know, it doesn't seem like much to do to get in the credits, but, you can just try for fun. :)**


End file.
